<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【FF14|于桑】My songs know what you did in the dark（END） by cacata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713922">【FF14|于桑】My songs know what you did in the dark（END）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata'>cacata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [61]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, top!Urianger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*无规则片段灭文式短打，手痒松一下脑子。<br/>*2.x-5.0前两年没头没脑摸鱼。<br/>*“在关系的钢丝上踮着脚尖的两人”。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [61]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【FF14|于桑】My songs know what you did in the dark（END）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【1】</p><p>“您好，请问您有什么需要帮助的？”</p><p>“我来寻找丢失的搭档。”</p><p>“请问走失的人性别是？”</p><p>“男性。”</p><p>“特征是？”</p><p>“蘸上黑墨后书写出的白字。”</p><p>“职业是？”</p><p>“敝人行动之力。”</p><p>“他在哪里失踪的？”</p><p>“在要求在下负责他行动的思考后，从在下身边逃开了。”</p><p>“——你在这里干嘛，于里昂热？”</p><p>“啊，桑克瑞德先生。于里昂热先生说他要找人……”</p><p>“那么……非常感谢您慷慨相助。”</p><p>“什么？但、我还没有登记……”</p><p>“给人家添什么乱子。找谁？在雷克兰德交新朋友了？”</p><p>“我丢失了自己的搭档。”</p><p>“……胡说八道。”</p><p>于里昂热看了看这个男人：“他从负责思考之人身边逃走了，不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>【2】</p><p>桑克瑞德躲得老远。在敏菲利亚看来，这是“不愿靠近她、不想和她说话”的行为表现，于里昂热极力劝说少女，希望她宽心。但等于里昂热自己走上前查看时，桑克瑞德又一次躲开了。</p><p>此时敏菲利亚已去屋外，于里昂热可以对桑克瑞德的背影开口，用平常音量说话。</p><p>“这样显得很笨拙。”</p><p>“笨拙就笨拙吧。”</p><p>“低效，且无用。虽然我不赞成自己采取唐突武断的评判方式对你的行为做出猜测或评述……”</p><p>“你已经在这么做了。”</p><p>“……但我祈愿你能得到不痛不悔的结果。在这件事上，我能帮得了任何——”</p><p>“你像刚刚那样就很好。”</p><p>“你呢？”</p><p>“我什么？”</p><p>“这是你想要的吗？”</p><p>“我想要的和你想给她的没有冲突吧？”</p><p>于里昂热抚摸起掌中的旧书封面，像看穿了人世、抚摸猫咪毛皮慵懒地对来人发问的神婆。“我兴趣所在是……若你所言，两方中存在冲突，你将如何应对。”</p><p>“那么假如我选了我自己想要的，你也会不论对错帮我一把吗？”</p><p>他们仿佛在做无意义的讨价还价，交易双方谁都不知道对方到底想要什么、想要多少，以及自己开出的价码合不合对方胃口。于里昂热不作声了，桑克瑞德便与他这么对峙。通常对峙将持续到某一方妥协，大多数时候这一方由于里昂热担任，而这一次，是桑克瑞德先让步。</p><p>“我不该给你这个压力。”前段时间已经隐晦对于里昂热提出过是否另外瞒了某些秘密的疑惑，桑克瑞德一副理应理解、互相扶持的模样，“其实，眼下你只要照你想的去照顾她，一定不会辜负任何人。”</p><p>于里昂热定定看着男人靠过来，嘴里发出干裂的碎音符。</p><p>“请不要将这种手法，再用在我身上了。”</p><p>“嗯？你说什么呢。”</p><p>“状似接近、宽容和关怀……实则不过绕开自己、躲避得更远。”于里昂热没有顺着男人近前的势头放下书本，“……你向我走来，你向另一头逃去。”</p><p>他信手翻开封面，挑出一页扫了一眼。</p><p>“我渴求对你提供帮助即为自助，不得矛盾要领的盲目实为我的无助。我希望你帮助我，桑克瑞德……帮助我有效，且真切得当地帮助你。”</p><p>然而桑克瑞德什么都未承诺，只是经过时，以高度来说恰到好处地平举起手臂在精灵肩上压了一压。</p><p> </p><p>【3】</p><p>以于里昂热曾经观察到的来说，桑克瑞德处在某种“有趣”的范畴内。桑克瑞德的“关怀”是巧借名目不予他人走近内里的机会，导致希望关怀桑克瑞德的人感到迷茫与孤单；而桑克瑞德希望由衷关怀的那一个则在他本人的安排下不需要他太过接近，同样导致了桑克瑞德的迷茫与孤单。</p><p>起初于里昂热远远地、秉持萨雷安学究风范地观察他们，将这一块单一磁极力场中的每一个人与书本记载对上号，颇为自得，并在某一天被桑克瑞德察觉到后，诚实对男人指出了这一点。</p><p>“……那太好了。”桑克瑞德听完，抠着嘴角，“来点建议？”</p><p>他显得那么谦逊诚恳易于亲近，像是真心实意要听一听于里昂热的建议，诱使于里昂热真说了出口。</p><p>这导致于里昂热经过些许年份，不时不禁半开起玩笑，埋怨桑克瑞德有意无意纵容他纵容得过分。他对后来得到另一个名字的少女解释，这种纵容对有心人而言类似于饥渴中得到的毒草，权且果腹，却落下成瘾的病根。可瘾症是否是有心人原就亟待的？或许要到反悔了才去考究。有时成瘾并不让人害怕，察觉心意所托非人才是；偏偏所托对象并非全然刻意，这便令于里昂热回想起来往往惊怵不已。待他看清眼前少女身上发生类似现象——名为“家的依赖”的毒素植入，而制作了毒药的男人不吭不响，作抽身离去表象——新晋的“极昼学派”——就诺弗兰特当地特殊状况而言，“白昼”已不足以概括——占星家思前忖后，不免生出共鸣，想自己也是自信过甚，不知不觉中落了个卷入磁场困苦不已的结局。</p><p>他向桑克瑞德坦诚过这种困惑，为难地告诉对方，自己有了放弃的念头。那时于里昂热刚刚带着错失穆恩布瑞达的哀痛打开自我禁闭的房门。</p><p>桑克瑞德古怪地看了看精灵，抠抠嘴角。</p><p>“我是不太清楚你‘不放弃’什么啦。不过如果是我猜的那个，放弃不是更好么？”</p><p>于里昂热这才注意到，这一刻桑克瑞德的眼神其实与他自以为置身事外洞察人事、同对方指出问题所在时流露的是同一种。对方说着“我也不会觉得怎么样”、“你自己的感情当然还是以你的感受为主”、“我一身毛病你不是不知道”、“做观察家把自己套进去就比较傻了”，“一直以来‘受你照顾’还是很感谢啦”——显得满不在乎，抓抓头发后又说：“虽然我好像从没见过你真正放弃的模样。你让我看看吧。”</p><p>这下于里昂热也变得古怪起来。被桑克瑞德无意提醒，于里昂热发觉自己的确不曾真正放弃过“要探查什么”的决定。他在几秒内简略回顾自己为了“探查到”而尝试过的所有行动——显然从桑克瑞德回答听来对方早也记在心里——确认自己确实在不经意中被套入了磁场。就他观察所知，过去每个身处这一磁场中的人最终都选择了放弃。</p><p> </p><p>【4】</p><p>那日桑克瑞德数名女伴被不明落款人的信同时约到石之家，在大厅里演了一场啼笑皆非的闹剧。闹剧主角爬出火坑时，没找到引发闹剧的幕后推手。</p><p>他觉得自己这个亏吃得有点大，趁夜黑跑回沙之家兴师问罪，谁知嘴还没张开，就得于里昂热在灯火熹微那一角投来幽幽一瞥。</p><p>桑克瑞德心底大叫不妙。</p><p>“……我以为你真的要放弃。”</p><p>“我不清楚您说的放弃缘起何在。”</p><p>桑克瑞德嘴巴一合，又张了张：“前两天不是这么说的啊……”</p><p>“也许您误解了我的意思，我为自己拙劣言语道歉。但……”于里昂热朝一侧点点下巴，“‘人类’的学问高深，我希望确保自己的观察与研究终于停下时，理由不至太过可笑。”</p><p>“你是说你还要继续观察我。不怕自己卷进去？”</p><p>“您的话有些过于高傲了。”</p><p>“你也有些任性胡来了吧。”</p><p>“研究者执着和标记目标后，无不是任性的。”</p><p>“那我就要看看，”桑克瑞德凭着黑衣同大厅的相性潜入暗处，在于里昂热那一角倏地现身，“是我的观察价值先被你耗尽，还是你先让自己脱不了身……”</p><p>他扒住精灵肩膀，在对方嘴角啄了一口。于里昂热的眼神即便在这个距离下也被护目镜遮挡严实了，但那一分从镜片底部倾下的视线并未被桑克瑞德错过。他抱着笃定与兴味又啄了啄。</p><p>“你觉得这样就和别人不同了，是吗，小朋友？”</p><p>他在于里昂热抓住自己之前跳到一旁，抹抹嘴唇。“等你观察出结论了以后想怎么做？许诺一些力量给我，像无影那样啦……”</p><p>“——我想也许是与无影不同的方式。给你力量，并更适合你。减少误区，降低犯错几率……磨砺你的锋芒。”</p><p>“听起来挺诱人的呢。”</p><p>“衷心希望能为您提供最为得当的协助。当您守护同伴，这份诚意与力量亦将守护您……”</p><p>“你还是想想怎么赢我吧。”</p><p>于里昂热不置可否：“您愿意告诉我，您执着于这种胜负的理由吗？”</p><p>桑克瑞德机警地挑了下眉尖：“比试已经开始了哦。”他语气又甜又腻，“从现在起这些疑问都会被划入比试的范围哦。再多问下去，出于公平，我就要反问了。”</p><p>“倘若您坚持要把我的请求当做比试且唯有通过这种解释才能让我们平等交流的话，我不介意让您提前发问，作为我此前言多其实的代价。”</p><p>“好吧，那我可要说了。于里昂热……”</p><p>真假掺半是混淆视听判断的基本方法。桑克瑞德把笑容揉平，表情做得尽量温和，保持安全距离。这样于里昂热便不会过度防备，能记清他此时表情，为这个精灵未来处事提供宝贵的分辨真假经验。</p><p>毕竟无论如何，他们作为同伴同僚的信任基础仍在，桑克瑞德许了个愿，这种参考能因信任而被于里昂热采纳，当于里昂热在痛失后逐渐领悟夹在“人际”之中错综复杂的情感时，不会轻易受到欺骗。</p><p> </p><p>【5】</p><p>但他们的有效沟通次数不算多，甚至稀少到了于里昂热真正承认失败打算正面对桑克瑞德认输时，那个人光明正大且理由充分地回避了，叫于里昂热一点办法都没有。</p><p>风波接连令于里昂热还来不及摊牌就被拖进了第一世界的旋涡。那人在游末邦踩点，于里昂热在水晶公的密室中头痛欲裂。</p><p>“我……”于里昂热委顿地垂着头，“想把行动者抓回身边。”</p><p>他不像桑克瑞德那般把伪装当做习惯。一次对无影伪装付出巨大代价使他烙下毕生愧疚后，短时间内再做一次同样的并持续数年，无法保证自己像水晶公说的那样“有经验了，可以做到”。</p><p>于里昂热走向伊尔美格，为迎接“未来”而打造据点。跟小仙子玩乐七天七夜不眠不休，专心致志，形同解脱。其后他倒在笃学者庄园盛满灰尘的大厅里，沉睡如失去了动力的木偶。</p><p>再醒来时，桑克瑞德正吃力地推木箱。</p><p>“啊……”</p><p>笃学者庄园新租客艰难发声，听那男人抱怨，才记起自己其实只是拾掇工作间的小憩；但他恍惚以为时间向前跳跃一大截，跳过了打理庄园、潜心研制白圣石、接纳新任光之巫女的那一段，又被迫拉回一大截，倒退到从桑克瑞德身上察觉到疏离的那一段；最终他感到脊骨长满冰棱，整个人停留在水晶公赠送的座位上。</p><p>他用手臂挡住脸，稍候片刻，等适应光线，又注意到小小的身影罩着他。</p><p>“眼睛不舒服吗？太亮了吗？我去拉上帘子？”</p><p>幼嫩的膝盖弯在手边，于里昂热静默以对，那边忙着推箱子摞上二楼的动静也跟着停了下来。</p><p>“……纯正的光……”</p><p>于里昂热努力回忆那男人将少女带到自己身边来时的说法，有了点从古·拉哈·提亚赠予的真相之座上站起身的力气。</p><p>他的行动之手足将他那愧疚、遗憾、不知所措的化身带了回来，作为一个最后的弥补之机；但这个机会又成了壁障，他未能摸清那人对这名少女的心意。未能摸清，等于难以靠近。</p><p>于里昂热的手臂稍稍抬起一条缝，少女发色靠着无尽光折下金箔。</p><p>“纯正的光是美丽绝伦的，而非刺瞎双瞳的尖锥……”</p><p>推箱子的声音继续向二楼楼梯移动。</p><p> </p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>